Judgment Day
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: **spoilers** At the end of Trigun, Vash is seen taking Knives away. Yet, what happens afterwards? Will Knives walk the path of destruction and destroy the -Love and Peace- Vash created? (First time writing a Knives fic! Plz don't flame harshly!)
1. Default Chapter

-- Title -- Judgment Day  
  
-- Author -- EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
== Disclaimer == I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. Ah, yes..my first Knives ficlit...plz don't flame too bad. I just felt like I was straying far from him and just..forgetting how he's like and all. So, I decided to write this. ^__^; It takes place after the whole " High Noon " "Under the Sky so Blue" tape/dvd part and episode. So, yeah..hope you like and not flame too harshly.  
  
=== == =  
  
-- Chapter -- One  
  
-- Title -- Million Knives  
  
=== == =  
  
"His eyes are seeming to become full again, not dilated like they were."  
  
"He's going to be alright, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry. Nothing serious as in wounds, but keep a watchful eye on him for about a week when he's recovering."  
  
A door closed and footsteps faded away.  
  
"Ugh...where the hell am I?" Knives mumbled as he regained his eyesight.  
  
He sat up and felt a small pain in his body. Knives winced and looked around.  
  
A white room filled with red roses, all had a small picture of Vash with his silly grin. Knives growled and reached for his gun, but it wasn't at his side. "Damnit....what happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're alive and well, that's all you need to know," Vash said.  
  
Knives turned quickly, sending a sharp pain in his gut. "You!" He snarled.  
  
"I helped you...that's what brothers do. Besides, Rem told me to take care of you, Knives. That's what I'm going to do for the rest of my life."  
  
Vash leaned against the closet door and Knives closed his eyes as it gave way to Vash's weight, sending him sprawling into the closet. "You're still the same, Vash. Yet...you defeated me in battle...you still don't know what this is all about, do you?"  
  
Vash quickly got to his feet and pulled a bra off his shoulder. "I didn't know you had this side, Knives," he muttered with a smile.  
  
"Get real, Vash! Don't change the subject. That isn't mine anyways, I don't even know where the hell I am. Tell me, dear brother, where am I and what have you done while I was asleep," Knives demanded.  
  
"I've been recollecting."  
  
"Recollecting? Such a big word for such a small mind."  
  
Vash pouted and then smiled suddenly. "I've made arrangements for you to live with me and retain peace in the world! Love and Peace brother!!!"  
  
Knives grumbled. "I'll never do that. I want to kill all these human beings. Don't you see, they are spiders while we are the butterflies....we have to kill the spiders so the butterflies can live and prosper."  
  
"That's not how it's going to be."  
  
"Yes, yes it will! Once I get out of this place I'll kill those filthy human beings!"  
  
Vash reached into his large pocket and withdrew Knives's black gun. "Not without this you won't."  
  
Knives frowned and tried to get out of bed. "Give that back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Vash shrugged and walked over to the window, opened it and dangled the gun out the window. "You want it?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"You think I wouldn't?"  
  
Knives made a loud growl and leaped out of bed. He instantly fell to the floor only a few inches from his bed, his right leg tangled up in the bedsheets. Vash laughed and the gun slipped from his finger. "No!!!" Knives cried.  
  
Vash made a wild grab for the gun and caught it. Half his body was out the window, while his legs were wrapped around a lamp post. "I got it!" He exclaimed with a smile.  
  
The post began to slide and Vash swung his arms wildly. "Knives!!!"  
  
Knives suddenly smiled. "Toss the gun...and I'll save you."  
  
"No you won't! You'll just kiss your gun and make odd noises while I'm out here flying like a bird on crack!"  
  
"Oh? Would I do that to my own flesh and blood? Well, you really can't say flesh and blood..maybe cell tissue and blood..or even-"  
  
Vash fell over the edge. "Knives!!!" He gasped.  
  
Knives just sat up and watched Vash's foot vanish from the window. "I still want my gun," he muttered.  
  
"Look! It's a bird!" An old man cried, pointing upwards.  
  
"No no, it's a plane!" His wife corrected.  
  
"It's a huge bug!!!" A child cried, running away.  
  
"No! It's super Vash!" Vash yelled before colliding with a tent, crashing the whole stand.  
  
"Oh, my word," the merchant mumbled, scratching his brow.  
  
Vash leaped to his feet and held the gun high in the air. "Bahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"He's got a gun!!!"  
  
"Run!!!"  
  
The whole crowd scattered, leaving a deserted town square. Vash blinked and put the black pistol in his pocket. "I wonder what gave them that idea," he pondered.  
  
"Give me back my gun!" Knives yelled as he kicked open the doors to the hospital.  
  
Vash turned slowly around and gasped. "Get some clothes on!!!!"  
  
Knives shook his head. "I want my gun! I don't give a damn about what these humans think!"  
  
Vash covered his eyes and backed away. "Knives!!!! It's against the law to pretend you're in a nudity spa!"  
  
"Law my ass!"  
  
Vash turned and ran with Knives on his heels. "Give me my gun, Vash!"  
  
A crowd began to form and all eyes were on the strange duo running in the streets. The one being chased crying like a big baby and the other yelling obscenities.  
  
Vash and Knives stopped suddenly, realizing they were watched. Knives quickly grabbed the gun from Vash's pocket. "Alright! All you human scum, I'm going to kill you one by one!" he announced.  
  
The crowd was silent.  
  
"Didn't you hear me!?"  
  
"Uh, Knives...I think you should put some clothes on," Vash mumbled.  
  
Knives sharply turned to Vash. "Do not tell me what to do! Can't you see they're scared out of their wits and that's why they won't move or say anything?!"  
  
Vash shrugged and patted Knives on the back. "You are just one of the strangest things that have come here...in..lets just say...forever!"  
  
A tug at Knives's gun alerted him and he glared at a young child standing only a small step away. "Uh, sir...my mom would like you to put some clothing on. You're dissrupting everyday life...and she also said that you can come around anytime near noon," he said.  
  
"What!!!???"  
  
Vash erupted into laughter and collapsed to the ground after Knives smacked him upside the head. "Tell her...I'll take your life for hers," Knives said with a snide smile.  
  
He put the gun barrel to the kid's forehead and his smile grew wider. The crowd soon began to cry out for someone to stop this madman without clothes. The kid's eyes widened as Knives released the safety lock. "You're first of many, kid."  
  
"Knives, don't!" Vash yelled.  
  
A click and gasp.  
  
"No way in hell!!!!!" Knives yelled.  
  
He turned to Vash and his eyes were burning like infernos. "What the hell did you do to my gun!?"  
  
Vash became small and chibi like. "I...I didn't want you to hurt anyone...and knowing your gun, I didn't want to get shot with it in my pocket," he replied.  
  
Knives threw his gun at Vash and it hit him square in the middle of the forehead. "You little dumbass!"  
  
"Nyarrrr!"  
  
Vash convulsed on the ground as the crowd suddenly ran towards Knives. Knives frowned. "I have powers beyond that of a mere mortal! I can turn you all into chickens!"  
  
"Shut up!" The kid yelled and grabbed his leg, biting into it.  
  
"Gah!"  
  
Vash pried the kid off of Knives and the two took off out of town. "Look what you did!" Vash snapped.  
  
"What I did?! If you hadn't taken out my bullets I could have killed all these people and we could have stayed! Yet, you deliberatly had to take my bullets!" Knives growled.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"You shut up, you chicken shit!"  
  
"Nu uh!!!"  
  
Knives pried Vash's overcoat off of him and put it on. "It's getting cold..and you owe me for the bullets, bucko!"  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair!"  
  
"I'm older..."  
  
"You are not!"  
  
Knives smirked. "In some ways I am older than you...let's just say I have all the maturity in my genes. All you have is the wuss part down."  
  
Vash snapped his fingers and smiled. "Well, I have your gun and mine. So, I could have it-"  
  
Knives reached into the overcoat pockets and withdrew both firearms. "These?"  
  
Vash's jaw dropped and the two stopped running. "Gargh!!!! No fair!"  
  
"Fair? All is fair in the valley of death. I'll be sending you there real soon, dear brother."  
  
He raised the two firearms and smirked. "Good bye."  
  
Vash closed his eyes, waiting for Knives to pull the triggers.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Nyahahaha! A cliff hanger! Hope you liked...and, sorry if Knives is OOC. ^__; haha. 


	2. Insanity Measures Out

-- Title -- Judgment Day  
  
-- Author -- EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
== Disclaimer == I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the characters. Ah, yes..my first Knives ficlit...plz don't flame too bad. I just felt like I was straying far from him and just..forgetting how he's like and all. So, I decided to write this. ^__^; It takes place after the whole " High Noon " "Under the Sky so Blue" tape/dvd part and episode. So, yeah..hope you like and not flame too harshly.  
  
=== == =  
  
-- Chapter -- Two  
  
-- Title -- Insanity Measures Out  
  
=== == =  
  
Clicks.  
  
"Good bye," Knives said with a sinister smirk.  
  
Vash opened his eyes as Knives pulled the triggers, both clicked again without a single bullet leaving the barrel. Time seemed to stop as Knives sweatdropped. "The hell did you do to these guns!?"  
  
"I didn't put any bullets in...I knew you'd do something unnatural to get yours back," Vash replied sincerely.  
  
Knives whipped the guns at Vash and both hit him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards into the sand dunes. "You dumbass!"  
  
"Dumbass? For taking out the bullets? I think I'm the smartest being on this planet!"  
  
Knives turned around fuming, billows of flames seeming to dance in his dark eyes as he headed south. Vash got to his feet and followed Knives. "Where you going?" Vash asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Knives..."  
  
More silence.  
  
"KNIVES!"  
  
Knives spun around, the crimson red coat frilling. "WHAT!?!" He snarled, his brow knit together.  
  
Vash shrank and made a small sound in the back of his throat before answering. "You don't need to yell...I just asked where you were going, that's all."  
  
"You don't need to be so damn nosey, Vash. Just shut up for a minute."  
  
Vash grinned widely. "You're lost..."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are toooo...you're lost."  
  
Knives's hand came up and he pointed at Vash, his finger wobbling as fury filled him. "I am NOT lost!!!"  
  
Vash peered over at a good sized rock. "We've passed that rock three times already."  
  
Knives's finger flopped like a noodle and an angry mark appeared on his right temple. "Maybe I am lost," he muttered.  
  
"What'd you say?" Vash asked, cupping his ear.  
  
Knives glared at Vash. "Okay! I admit we're lost...but it's your fault you know."  
  
Vash's jaw dropped. "Don't blame THIS on me!! You're the one walking circles around a rock, I kept my mouth shut so you wouldn't pick up one of those nice bullet shaped pebbles and load them into the guns...then start firing like a madman on some sort of air freshner."  
  
Knives whirled around quickly and spotted the pebbles. "You're so lame, thinking I'd use petty pebbles to do my dirty work for me. Besides, they wouldn't impact someone like real bullets."  
  
Vash steadied himself and walked past Knives. "Let's go," he said.  
  
"Oh, getting into the driver's seat dear brother?" Knives asked sarcastically.  
  
Vash ignored Knives as he headed into the heart of the desert, Knives following him closely with his hands in his pockets. He kept pulling the safety lock on and off, something that made Vash annoyed that he turned and smacked Knives across the head. Leaving a good sized shiner on his left eye.  
  
-- To Be Continued. --- I think it's short, but it's like..midnight..and I'm sposed' to go to bed at one...**sighs** I hate going places. Anyways, when I get back I'll make the third chapter longer. ^_^; hope you liked. 


End file.
